1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distinction method of the ‘catch’ capacity of proteins for the purpose of distinguishing whether proteins that constitute muscles can form the catch state.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the muscles of shellfish, other than in an active state where actin, which is a protein component of muscles, is moved by myosin causing the contraction of the muscles, and in a relaxed state, where myosin or filaments containing myosin do not interact with actin, the muscles become relaxed, it has been known that a state is formed referred to as a ‘catch’ state in which myosin or filaments containing myosin bind to actin while high tension is sustained at low energy consumption (Rüegg, 1971; Watabe and Hartshorne, 1990).